


my dear Bond/Sixsmith

by fortheloveoffiction



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoffiction/pseuds/fortheloveoffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my secant fic so sorry if its bad or sad i was in a mood and needed to let it out. propes to my editor Ceil.</p></blockquote>





	my dear Bond/Sixsmith

It was along couple days and Q just wanted to go home and sleep but things never go as he want and that's it was tonight. " Bugger Bond what r you doing here? Are you, of all people, drunk?" He asked the very ovesly drunk agent on his landing. "Yes I am, quartermaster and to your first qwerty I have no bloody clue as to how came to be here at your door. I was with this beautiful women at the bar but now I’m here." Bond said slurring slightly, as he answered Q's questions, "Oh well then go home then, Bond. I need to sleep for a bit and eat as well and don't want to have to deal with you drunk." Q stated as he unlocked his front door. "Oh, sleep sounds good right now my little quartermaster", Bond whisper next to Q's ear causing him to squeak audibility. "Fine but on the sofa with you, and no, I mean this hole heartily, no coming in to my room." Q said in a very stern way now in his flat. "o.k" was all Bond could say to that with his booze addled brain as he wondered past Q to the sofa that looked to appealing at this moment to him. Q locked the door and hung his perku in the closet opposite putting his work bag on the floor in the closet, for safe measure from Bond (cause he liked that bag to much to let Bond vomit on it). But as Bond head past out cold on Q's sofa he didn’t worry much and made is was to is beloved bed with a soft sigh.

Something woke Bond from his blank dreams, it sounded like Q and that worried James a lot, "Q r you ok?" Bond asked as he popped his head in Q's room but there was no reply said from the slight sobs of a small mass on the bed , "Q?" James asked as he broke Q's one rule and entered Q's room. As he did, Bond saw movement from the ball of sheets on the bed. Bond pulled softly on the sheets to find Q curled in the middle as small as he can. It didn’t look comfortable at all. "Q, its all right. Your all right. Whats wrong Q?" Bond was use to nightmares but this didn’t feel like Q had a nightmares at all. "Bond?" Q said sounding like he did over the com-link but smaller. "I’m here Q ." James said softly scooping Q in to his arms and setting him on his lap. Q reached out slowly for Bond. "I'll be fine oo7. I just need a minuet to wake up a little more thank you though, I… " Q faulted, not knowing what to say to Bond on what was happening. He hadn't been like this in all long time. "Take your time Q. Its o.k. I'm right here." Bond couldn’t shake the feeling that this is why he should be up here instead of going with that woman at the bar, to be here for Q. Q laughed musically under his chin, "I haven't had this happen since I was 10! I don't know why its happening now ha. That happened after a nightmare of being trapped in a tree for years and years and never seeing the sky.." Q said softly not knowing why he was talk at all but that was what he was doing, "..but this time I was in a room writing music and was in love and was happy till I wasn't. Then I went into the loo, sitting in the tub and put a gun in my mouth, that's when you can in and woke me…"  
Bond was silent under him and that scared him slightly. Had he said much more then he thought possible. "Q, what was your name in that dreams?" Was what Bond said after a bit. " Robert Frobisher this one. Why is that important?" Q answered puzzled. "Was there a man named Rufus Sixsmith in this new one?" Bonds replied, sounding shaken slightly but coming to. Q looked up at Bond at that this point. "Rufus? Is that you?" Q all but sobbed at Bond not knowing if he should flee or smother him in kisses. "Yes, Robert it's me, good god how I've miss you! " This time Q did kiss Bond. Q sobbed and laughing onto James lips. Bond was laughing, pulling Q closer to him in his own way of saying that Q was never leaving him ever and then growled for effect. "Well guess this that world I wrote of hu?" Q said on James lips not wanting to let them off his own. "Ya." James all but laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> my secant fic so sorry if its bad or sad i was in a mood and needed to let it out. propes to my editor Ceil.


End file.
